How To Remember Me
by SenkiroWolf
Summary: A man wakes up in a hospital with no recollection of who he is. The albino man is visited by his husband and has to regain all his memories and love for the man all over again...That shouldn't be too hard. May bump up to 'M'
1. Waking Up

**AN: Hey. I know I haven't updated Espionage and I'm sorry but it's been stressful lately and my mom's in the hospital so it's depressing over here. Anyway, this idea has been sticking with me for awhile so enjoy.**

* * *

The blare of a semi-truck horn went off like dynamite continuously in his head. Behind closed eyelids was darkness that was not all black. Little images fluttered through his brain in little, hazy flashes. In those little pictures all sorts of people and things appeared. They were his memories being filed away until he could grasp them again. But the man remembered one person from all the little memories flying away. A blonde who was rugged and fit, and had the most striking baby blue eyes.

The man's eyes snapped open as he shot up. Pain seized him in waves as he moved his stiff body. The man glanced around the barren room only to come up with the logical explanation of being in a hospital. Of course the IV's hooked up to him, helped in that conclusion. Like any confused patient would, the man unhooked all his IV's and walked into the connecting mini-bathroom.

A reflection looked back at him due to the rather large mirror, and he was surprised. Cloud-white hair, pale marble-like skin, and mischievous blood-red eyes. _'Albino.'_ The word popped into his head without much thought. The man could remember everything he ever learned but there was a larger problem…

"Uh…Sir?" The man whipped around having his eyes fall upon a woman nurse. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"Who am I?" He raised one of his alabaster brows.

The nurse avoided the man's gaze. "Sir, you should really lie-"

"Who the hell am I?" His voice was reaching angered levels. It took most of his willpower not to grab the woman by the shoulders and shake her violently.

"W-we don't know. You were in a horrible car crash. We didn't think you would wake up for a while, so we were going to put your picture on the television tonight and see if anyone would come and see if they knew you…"

The albino stared at her stupidly. What the hell was he? A dog? Chained to a person he can't even remember or perhaps even know? The person who walked in could be a raging psychopath for all anyone knew! When, and if, someone came for him, he was going to request some sort of proof that they knew him.

He did nothing as he was led to the bed, reattached to his IV's and given a lecture he really didn't listen to. The albino wondered what was going to happen to him or if he was ever going to remember anything at all. He didn't need a nurse or even a doctor to tell him he had amnesia. The man didn't know how, but he knew someone who had had it before. He just couldn't remember.

Katherine was meandering down the hallways of the hospital to go get some food for her patient. The man himself looked interesting enough due to the fact he was albino, but she could also see that underlying proud personality waiting to be remembered.

As the kind, busty nurse was exiting the cafeteria with the food, she saw a tall blonde running down the hallway looking frantic. "Hello? Sir! Could you please walk?"

The blonde spotted her and slowed to a stop before her. "I'm here about Gilbert!"

"Who?" Katherine looked very confused. She really looked at the blonde now. His baby blue eyes were slightly puffed from supposed crying and he looked exhausted and ready to collapse.

"Gilbert! He's about an inch or two shorter than me, white hair, red eyes-"

"Oh! You're here for the amnesiatic albino?" The woman wasn't positive amnesiatic was a word but she used it anyway.

The tall blonde seemed to stop dead. "What?"

Katherine gave him a look of sorry. "Just follow me. I was about to go see him." She wove down the hallways with the blonde in tow. Once they reached the patient's door, another nurse walked out. "Natalia? Could you bring this food in to him?"

Natalia just grumbled something and took the food so Katherine could talk to the frantic blonde. "Now, what's your name?"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt. I saw Gilbert's face on the television and It said he was in this hospital and I didn't know what happened and…" Ludwig choked on a sob. The nurse could tell this was a man who rarely cried, but Gilbert must be important to him.

Katherine placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "No need to worry. His life is not in any danger." That calmed the blonde down a bit. "He was in a car accident and didn't suffer any major injuries, except maybe the blow to his head. He had a severe concussion which resulted in his amnesia. The doctor believes it's temporary, but will take a tremendous amount of time to recover."

Ludwig stood there and absorbed the information. He seemed a little relieved. "At least his life's not in any danger." The blonde placed a hand on his face. "I don't think I could live without him."

The busty nurse did her best not to squeal. "Ah, so he's your husband?" Katherine watched as the blonde's face went red. "That's so sweet. Well let's go see him then!" With that she marched into the room with Ludwig trailing behind her.

As the duo walked in, they could see the albino eating some orange jello. "I gotta say Kat, this is some damn good jello." As he looked up, he spotted Ludwig and froze. "You!" The blonde jumped and seemed a bit anxious as to what the albino would say. "I've seen you before! I know you!" The man let out a frustrated growl. "I just don't remember how."

Katherine seemed ever so happy to chime in when Ludwig didn't speak. "Of course you do! He's your husband! Well it's good to see that you at least remember a little bit." She beamed at him.

"I want proof that he knows me." The albino gave the blonde a glare.

Ludwig dug into his pocket and pulled out his camera phone. "Here. It's a picture of us on your birthday. You were showing me how to work the camera on my phone." The blonde's hand shook just a little as he handed the phone over.

The albino looked at the phone. It was himself and the blonde at a house sitting at a dinner table. He was smiling very widely, probably mid-laugh, and the blonde was giving him a soft loving smile. As the man gazed at the picture, he willed a memory to return. Nothing. The only thing he got was an ache in his chest at the sight of such a happy picture. "What's my name?" He asked silently in a whisper.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. Your favorite color is Prussian blue, you love pancakes, you used to have a pet bird named Fritz, after your favorite teacher, and you have an ego the size of Jupiter." Ludwig seemed to choke up a bit, but the feeling quickly passed. The blonde turned to the nurse. "I brought all his papers just in case. I have the insurance, his birth certificate, social security-"

"All that will do. Well Gilbert, you stay here while we go work through the papers." The two left the room leaving Gilbert alone with the phone and with a name.

When Katherine and the blonde had been gone for a few minutes, the albino got up and returned to the mirror. He stared into his own crimson eyes. "Gilbert Beilschmidt." He tested the name on his tongue and gave a mischievous smirk that fit his face perfectly. It sounded awesome. Perfect, even. He knew the name could only be his.

Gilbert glanced at the picture on the phone again, then returned his gaze to his reflection. He really didn't look that different, minus the fact that he hadn't shaved in a while so there was some scruff on the lower part of his face.

"G-Gilbert?" The albino heard the blonde's voice and walked out to see him standing there alone. The two men just stared at the other for a few minutes. Before Gilbert could even say anything, he was being enveloped in a hug. Neither spoke but the blonde was heard sniffling.

"Uh…Blondie?"

"Ludwig." The blonde muttered sadly into Gilbert's shoulder. "Lutz, Luddy, Lutzy, or even West. All are nicknames you gave me." A deafening silence. "I thought you had left. One stupid…argument and you were gone. Then I saw the picture on the news and thought that you d-died. Or were at least dying." Ludwig moved his head so his face was buried in the albino's neck. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault that you can't remember anything."

The albino had the searing urge to hug the other back, so he did. "Don't worry. The doc said everything would work out. I'm sure I'll be fine and get better in no time." The blonde glanced up from the albino's shoulder to see Gilbert giving him a reassuring smile. That only made him sob hard into the shoulder.

Gilbert was at a loss. He didn't know how to react to a crying person, least of all a person he didn't remember. It was a few minutes before Ludwig calmed down. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but visiting hours are over." Katherine stood in the doorway with a face that seemed as though she were watching a romance movie. "But don't worry, the doctor is willing to release Gilbert tomorrow afternoon. We just need to run a few more tests to make sure he's alright and then you can go home with your husband and help regain some memory." She gave both men a little wink.

Ludwig withdrew himself from Gilbert's neck and wiped away the remaining tears. Neither knew what to say. "I'll be back tomorrow." His voice strained to get the words out as he retrieved his phone and walked out of the room.

"You damn well better be." The albino stared after the only person who knew him. The doctor said it would take some time to remember anything, but he wanted to know now. The memory-less man crawled back into the hospital bed and thought about the blonde. He was in fact gorgeous and he'd like to get to know him again. He wondered what kind of man the blonde was, but even more so, he wondered what kind of man he himself was.

* * *

Well There's the first part. This won't be a terribly long fic, but I like this idea. :3 R&R please, it's a drug that I get withdrawals from.


	2. Going Home

**AN: Hey! Here is the second chapter! If you guys want to make suggestions, go ahead, but I already know how this story will end, but some things to throw into the middle would be nice :) Anyway, I will be continuing Espionage after this story is over, so enjoy!**

* * *

There was no sound in his dreams. It was like he was watching a silent film of himself. Two people were the center of the first act, and he quickly realized it to be himself and Ludwig. His dream self was gesturing angrily and obviously yelling at a close to crying Ludwig. The blonde had tears running down his pale face and when he went to touch the dream Gilbert, the albino smacked his hand away. Then he marched out of the house into darkness, leaving Ludwig broken and alone. The dream-made blonde looked stunned as the albino left, and mere seconds later, he curled into himself and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Gilbert wanted to run over to him and tell the blonde that he didn't mean it or that everything would be okay, but he was frozen to the spot. The albino was forced to stand there and watch the only person that knew him cry and shatter into a million pieces. Perhaps it was his penance for leaving Ludwig after that argument in the first place, if he had stayed he would have never gotten amnesia. Now he would have to watch the blonde break again and again every time he closed his eyes. As that thought passed, the scene changed and morphed into a more cheerful second act.

Gilbert was now staring at a child version of himself. Maybe three or four, but he was holding a little blonde baby. The baby seemed to be at peace in the small albino's arms. Then a tall long-haired blonde man slowly took the baby from child Gilbert's arms. When the baby realized that the albino wasn't holding him, he opened his mouth to cry. Yet the dreaming Gilbert heard nothing. He would give _anything_ to hear _something_!

Suddenly he was in his own body again but he was surrounded by water.

Drowning.

Sinking.

Not Breathing.

Bleeding.

All he heard was the semi-truck horn blaring in his ears.

Gilbert shot up from the hospital bed gasping for air. Once he realized he was in a nice soft bed and not drowning in a lake, he relaxed, albeit only a little. The albino thought back to his dreams. He really needed to get some answers from Ludwig.

Katherine walked in not long after and interrupted his train of thoughts. "Oh, Gilbert! You're awake!" The busty nurse seemed more chipper than usual. "I brought you some breakfast!"

It was pancakes.

The albino gazed at the food. Ludwig had said something about Gilbert loving pancakes. "Is there any maple syrup?" The nurse proceeded to pour some syrup on the pancakes.

"Just let me know when you're done." Then she left.

The albino stared at the food. He couldn't remember what pancakes had tasted like, or even if he'd ever had them. Cautiously he picked up his fork and cut a small square to eat. Gilbert slowly brought up the food to his face and gave a cautious little sniff. It smelled awesome, and in response is stomach gave a complaint on his slow speed of eating. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going." He answered the loud organ.

He stuck the food within his mouth and chewed. _Dear God_. It was like an explosion of fluffy clouds dipped in the sweetest substance ever. Needless to say it was devoured very quickly.

Katherine came in a few minutes later. "How was it? I got you pancakes because of what Ludwig said yesterday, that they were your favorite."

Gilbert smiled. "They were fucking _amazing_."

The nurse giggled and poked the albino's nose. "No swearing."

Soon Gilbert was going through test after test. The doctor, named Ivan, was telling him to relax and not think about it, but Gilbert was already accomplishing that without being told. He couldn't get his dreams out of his head. He assumed that the drowning had to do with his car crash, and that the first part of the dream was what Ludwig meant when he muttered, 'stupid argument' the previous day.

Two things confused the albino. First was that it didn't seem like a stupid, petty argument, it looked as though Ludwig had done something unforgivable. Secondly, he knew the baby in the second part of the dream was Ludwig and the way he was holding the baby seemed almost…brotherly. He needed to talk to the blonde before he jumped to any conclusions though.

When Gilbert returned to his room, he found Ludwig sleeping in the visitor's chair next to the bed. "Right after you left for your first test, he got here and waited." Katherine gave the albino a knowing look. "Don't let a good one like him get away." She left to give the two men a bit of privacy.

Gilbert saw some clothes on the bed. He assumed they were for him, so he grabbed the clothing and walked into the bathroom. The clothes he had gotten were a dark blue pair of silk boxers, a pair of dark blue jeans, a black wife beater, and a perfect fitting black hoodie. Quickly the albino was clothed, and he thought he was looking pretty damn sexy. He put on the accompanying converse, and then checked his stitches.

The stitches were positioned from his left eyebrow to the top of his head. It was a large gash that would most definitely scar, but amazingly it didn't hurt. _'Probably the meds.'_ Though the large bump on the back of his head contradicted that idea.

Walking back out, Gilbert gazed at the sleeping blonde. He seemed much more peaceful compared to the previous day. The albino crouched down next to the chair. "Hey, Ludwig." The blonde shifted a little and muttered the albino's name under his breath.

Gilbert's face went red. Ludwig was talking about him in his sleep, probably dreaming about him. _'He must really love me…'_ The albino shook him a little, and decided to use one of the nicknames he was provided with on the day previous. "West?"

This time the blonde slowly opened his eyes. "Gil?" He sat up and looked at the crouching man. "I see you already got dressed."

"Yeah, I'm guessing these are mine." Gilbert got up and smirked at the blonde. "At least I know I have a great sense in clothing. I look awesome." Ludwig received a sinful grin that he hadn't seen in a while, causing him to burn bright red.

The albino thought the blonde looked adorable. The blonde radiated socially awkward, so he knew he had to take every chance possible to make him blush.

"Uh…A-are you ready to go home?" Ludwig was up on two feet still pretty red.

"Yeah." He looked around the room. He didn't have any possessions there so the albino was ready to go to his 'home' with Ludwig and start remembering his life. "Let's go…honey." Gilbert gave another smirk as the blonde blushed once more.

"You're evil." The blonde gave a playful glare.

"No I have amnesia. Big difference.~" Gilbert gave a pause. He realized he was already flirting with the blonde! 'Well, technically he is my husband, so what's wrong with it?' The albino then smiled at Ludwig and grasped his hand. "Let's get the hell outta here."

Ludwig gave a little blush but nodded happily.

"Were you always this awkward with human contact?" The albino asked as they started walking down the hallway.

"Yes."

"Huh. Guess I'll have to break ya in." The blonde gave his spouse a defiant glare.

"Gilbert! Ludwig!" The two men turned to see Katherine running towards then. "Leaving already?" The men nodded. Before they could utter anything, the woman pulled them in for a suffocating hug. "I better see you two around. Not here of course, but visit sometime." The men promised and continued on their way.

As the two men made their way outside, the albino looked around. "So, which car is yours?"

The blonde pointed to the right. "That black Audi." Gilbert stared for a minute then actually blinked.

"That beauty is yours?" The shorter of the two gawked at the other.

Ludwig flushed. "Yeah. It's my Audi TT RS Coupe. I'm a mechanic and I _love_ my car. Plus you were the one who convinced me to get it, so you could borrow it without me knowing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. A mechanic?" Gilbert was practically drooling.

"Y-yeah. I quit my job as a lawyer when we moved here a month ago." The blonde was feeling very scrutinized and embarrassed under the albino's gaze.

Gilbert stared. "A lawyer? Why would you do that?" The albino couldn't understand why someone would give up such a prestigious job to be a mechanic, so he was genuinely curious.

The blonde looked away and started walking towards the vehicle with the albino in tow. "S-so I could s-spend more time with you…"

Soon the duo was in the Audi and driving off. Gilbert couldn't take his eyes off the blonde, and for the second time that day, he realized just how much the other loved him. The albino wanted so bad to remember his life before the accident. He wanted to love this guy back, but he would have to do it once more over time.

But now was the time to ask questions. "Okay, Lud. I had a dream last night where I was three or four and was holding a baby you in my arms. What the hell was that about?" By the way he said the sentence; Gilbert guessed he had never been a person with tact or subtlety.

If Ludwig was freaked out, he had a damn good poker face. "Mom and Dad adopted you before I was born. Something had happened to your family, so they took you in." The taller of the two continued to drive in absolute silence, not really wanting to reveal much.

"Wait, I was _adopted_?" The albino needed a second to process that information. But what he now did know was that he was older by a few years, which made him a bit happy. Yet the blonde who was driving only nodded at the exclamation.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Gilbert trying so hard to remember and also wishing he could know what the blonde next to him was thinking. He was so hard to read when he had that serious face on. The albino decided against telling Ludwig about the other part of the dream. The part where he walked out on the argument, he felt as though that would be hard for the blonde to deal with.

As the Audi turned a corner, which was amassed in trees, Gilbert saw the house that he would be, and already did, live in. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't at all small. It actually seemed like the perfect house just for two. "Hey Ludwig?"

"Hmm?" The younger looked over at the other.

Before the albino spoke his stomach gave a grumbling noise. "Uh…Can you make some pancakes?" He chuckled out the sentence.

Ludwig gave a small smile. "Sure. I heard you got some for breakfast." The tall blonde put the car in park and got out.

Gilbert followed suit and trailed after the younger. "Yup! They were delicious! So now I want to see what yours taste like so I can compare." He laughed at the embarrassed look on the other's face. "I'm kidding.~ But seriously. Pancakes are amazing." The blonde just rolled his eyes and walked into the house.

The albino paused in the doorway and slowly poked his head inside the door. The first part was a little entryway where a closet was for coats. If the man took a right he'd be in the kitchen, a left and he'd be in the living room. On the other side of the living room was a flight of stairs that probably led to the bedrooms.

Scarlet eyes searched the quaint little home as he eventually drew his eyes back to the younger blonde, who had started making pancakes in the kitchen. There was a table for two just at the edge of the kitchen, and the kitchen itself was practically a chef's wet dream, but everything seemed perfect to the albino.

The man walked in and sat down at the little table to wait for the food to be ready. The albino's counterpart was wearing a cute pink apron and humming a soft tune. "What's up with the pink apron?"

Ludwig gave Gilbert an embarrassed look. "Well it was the only thing they had at the store one time, so you bought it for me." The albino gave a light-hearted chuckle and waited for his food in silence.

Soon and pile of fluffy pancakes were set in front of the elder. Syrup was next to the gigantic stack and butter was on the opposing side. "Dig in."

The albino didn't need much prompting after that. Quickly, his plate was piled with pancakes, doused in syrup, and being devoured in no time flat. "These are _so _much better than the hospital's!" He shoved more of the fluffy heaven into his mouth. "You are a pancake-making _god_." Red immediately flared across the younger's face. This was one of the weirdest times in his life.

A red sun was sinking behind the multitude of trees. It was dimly shining into the picturesque, little home, lighting up the room from the reflection of the white kitchen tile. The small mahogany table stood clean and deserted from its previous visitors. The two men who inhabited the house had gone upstairs to see if anything would jog Gilbert's memory. "Anything?"

Burgundy eyes scanned the hallway. Three doors stood on the left wall and two were on the right. A shake of the head came from the albino. "Nothing." And exasperated sigh came soon after. "What if I never remember? What if my mind is broken forever?" The elder had nearly given up hope and it hadn't even been two days yet.

The blonde slowly put a hand on the other's shoulder. "Don't worry. The doctor said it would take time. You'll remember everything in no time. Just please don't give up." Ludwig's voice took on a desperate tone and his crystal eyes looked at the other pleadingly. He loved him too much to see so depressed.

Gilbert gazed at the younger and gave a small smile. Even if he didn't regain any of his memories he didn't think he have a problem with that now. This man was enough. A man he barely knew, but he was a man that loved him dearly and it wouldn't be too hard to return that love. "I won't." The albino promised. To Ludwig and to himself.

* * *

Dawwww, love. It's a fantastic thing, isn't it? Anyway R&R it's literally my crack considering I'm self-concious about my writing. :3


	3. Diner Friends

**AN:Hello all! I hope you're enjoying this! I think it's going to be longer than I originally expected...XD but hey I'm throwing in a new twist that I didn't think of before and I'm content with it. So enjoy!**

* * *

Ever have one of those mornings where you know that you have woken up _way_ too early, so you glance at the glowing digital numbers on the alarm clock, thank God to have a few more hours, then wrap yourself up in the comforter and fall back asleep happily? Well it wasn't one of those mornings for Gilbert or Ludwig.

The white-haired man had decided to sleep in the same bed as his husband the previous night. He had figured since they were married, and he really didn't want to be alone, that it would be okay. And it was. Actually it was the best sleep the blonde had ever gotten and that the albino could remember, which wasn't much mind you.

When crimson eyes first opened they squinted by how much sun was showing into the room. Then they looked down towards the blonde that had somehow snuggled into his arms and laid his golden locks on the albino's chest. He needed a camera. Gilbert wanted to capture how adorable the blonde looked at that exact moment.

Ludwig soon unconsciously snuggled closer to the elder and the albino smiled widely as the cuteness meter went over nine thousand. He started to pet the soft blonde hair until the younger woke up. "Mornin' cutie." Insta-blush from the blonde.

"M-morning." Ludwig gave a small stretch. "What time is it?"

The albino lazily glanced over towards the digital clock. "Eight o' six. Why?"

Cerulean eyes widened as the blonde shot up from the bed and stumbled in the direction of the bathroom. "I'm going to be late for work!"

"W-work?" Gilbert felt a little sick. "You're leaving me here alone?" Just one day in the other's company made him never want to leave. It was better than being alone without any memories anyway.

The blonde returned to the albino's side with his hair all mussed up from sleep. "I'm so sorry Gil. So, so sorry. Do you want to come to work with me? The police told me that they were going to return the possessions of your car sometime today, so you can hang around my work until then."

Gilbert didn't even need time to think. "Sure. Let's go work on some cars."

'_Thank God for mechanics.'_ The amnesia-albino was staring at the back end of his husband. The memory-less man seemed unable to get enough of that firm, muscular, delicious piece of- "Gilbert?" The albino nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name.

"Y-yeah?" He realized that Ludwig was now looking at him with a small smile.

"You looked like you were day-dreaming. What about?" The first impish grin appeared on the blonde's face. Gilbert thought he would die of happiness at that evil little sight he might never see again.

"I don't think that's your concern wifey.~" The albino gave a grin that even Lucifer himself couldn't compete with as the mechanic burned brighter than the sun. Suddenly a ding ringed from the front of the shop. The two men glanced at each other then at the doorway leading to the front desk.

"I'll be right back Gil." Ludwig walked away to the front room, while wiping his hands with a rag to get the oil off. A few minutes of dying, hot ass-less boredom later, Ludwig walked back into the room with a large plastic bag. "The police brought the salvageable stuff from your car over."

The albino took the bag and stared at it. Would anything help?

"Do you need some privacy?" Gilbert looked up at the blonde. Ludwig gave the albino a concerned look that spoke volumes of devotion.

"Nah. It's just stuff. Not much to it. You can just keep working." After a minute of the unmoving blonde staring at him, the albino just gave a little glare that got the mechanic working again. _'One by one, or just pour it out?...One by one.'_ He slowly reached in and grabbed the first thing in the bag. The first item pulled from the bag of car-wreck mystery was his wallet.

Nothing special. Just a black leather wallet with some sort of eagle on it. "Cool." Looked a little on the water damage side but seemed healthy and usable. Inside was just some damp money, a driver's license with a horrendous picture (or so he thought), and a few insurance cards. Nothing Oscar worthy in there.

One after another he pulled his things out of the plastic bag. Ordinary stuff. Nothing note worthy or exciting, until he pulled out a knife and an accompanying pistol. Gilbert gave a confused look to the blonde, who had gone against his spouse's orders and looked back. "What? Those? You were a very cautious person. Always needed a weapon just in case."

Gilbert found that really odd for some reason. Why would he need to be cautious? Or were the weapons for some other purpose? The albino forcibly pushed that thought out of his mind. His head hurt when he thought of it. "Do you want to stay here or would you like to walk around town to see if anything helps?"

The albino raised his head to look at his spouse. "Uh, I think I'll go walk around. Get some food or something."

"Good. You look like you could use some air." The blonde walked over to him and wrapped the other in a hug. "But be back here at eight. So I don't have to go search the town looking for you."

"I'll be fine West." The nickname rolled off his tongue with ease. So easily that both gave a little start when it was spoken. "I-I'll see you at eight." The man shuffled out of the blonde's workplace quickly to get away from the tension.

'_Why is everything so complicated yet so easy around him?_' The albino's thoughts always seemed to be on the blonde. Everything was focused on that one man. Gilbert sighed deeply and continued to walk his way deeper into the town.

The shining sun was soon high in the sky. It seemed to add to the town's people's good moods. Of course Gilbert's skin and eyes were having mutiny due to the fact of being in the scorching, burning ball of hell for too long. The pigment-less man ran into a diner for cover. Once his eyes could actually see again he took in the surroundings of his solace.

The nice diner looked like one of those places one would get the amazing fifties food from. But the place thankfully didn't look like the fifties had thrown up all over it. The albino man made his way up to the bar-counter and sat down.

"What can I get ya?" The server only gave a miniscule glance of wonder before snapping back to work-mode. He was a man just dressed in casual t-shirt and a blue cap turned backwards on his dirty blonde head.

"Uh…Any specials?"

The man behind the counter gave a hearty laugh. "I'm gunna go with, you're new." Gilbert gave a bashful nod of the head. "Well we got diner food. Nothing too special, but it's all pretty dang good. I'm Luke and I own this place. So just get what sounds good."

"Well the Hall of Fame Burger sounds good I guess." Scarlet eyes gazed at the little black board that held a few suggestions for the day.

"Okay. I'll get one ready for ya. And you can have a free piece of pie on the house newbie." The owner turned and walked back into his kitchen to prepare the food.

"This place is awesome." Gilbert muttered happily to himself.

"I know! Isn't it?"

"Holy-" Gilbert nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of a voice next to him.

"No swearing Gilbert!" He recognized the lovely nurse Katherine with her sister Natalia.

"Katherine! Natalia! What are you two doing here?" The albino felt relieved he actually knew two other people in this crazy town…well after memory loss, but still…

"We both had today off so I thought I would take my beautiful baby sister out to our favorite diner!~" Natalia just murmured a conformation to her sister's statement. The man could tell she wasn't _exactly_ a people person.

For the next two hours or so, the four conversed in highly intellectual conversation. "I'm telling ya, Elvis is still alive." Luke nodded his head at the two ladies sitting next to Gilbert.

"Oh for Christ's sake Luke. Elvis is not alive! He died of overdose and you're just bat-shit crazy." Natalia was glaring at the owner of the diner playfully. The albino would swear that it was the most that the lady had ever spoken when he was around.

Gilbert excused himself to the bathroom while his new friends bickered. Once in the bathroom, the albino looked in the mirror. The face that looked back at him had been newly shaven that morning and it seemed to have a few more smile lines. He was really enjoying his time at the moment.

After the albino washed his face and hands he meandered back out into the restaurant. Quickly after he exited however, he felt as though a pair of eyes were on him. He looked around the diner and spotted a handsome brunette staring his way. The man was rugged and had an unshaven face. '_Thanks for staring you cute creeper._' Gilbert just continued to his seat.

Just when Gilbert got to his seat, Katherine spoke. "Oh no! We have to get back to the hospital!"

"But I thought you two had the day off?" The albino planted his attractive ass on his stool at the counter.

"We do but we borrowed brother's car and he needed us to bring it back in time! We'll see you later Gilbert and Luke." With that the two ladies ran out of the diner and towards their car.

"I don't think I'll ever understand women." The blonde shop owner took off his hat to scratch his head confusedly before replacing the article.

The albino gave a good-humored laugh. "That my good friend is why I'm married to a man."

Luke raised a brow at that. "Well, I don't believe that came up in conversation today."

Gilbert gave a small blush. "Well…You're not a homophobe are you?"

The shop owner waved his hand. "Gay on."

The albino gave a snort. "Well I've recently come into a bit of amnesia lately-"

"The game or the actual condition?"

"The condition. Anyway, Ludwig came and got me and has been trying to help as much as he can. He's really the sweetest guy ever, and I can tell he really loves me. Even if I don't get any of my memories back, I really don't think I'd mind." The scarlet eyes seem to look off into the distance of an unknown land.

"Aww. That was really gay…and girly." Luke gave a grin to the white haired man.

"Ha. Ha. You're an ass." Luke got busy after that. More people coming and going from the diner. Gilbert continued to sit in his seat drinking a strong cup of coffee. "Hey what time is it?" The albino gave a questioning gaze to Luke.

"Uh, seven thirty. Why?" The blonde had just finished handing out an order of blueberry pancakes.

"Aw shit. I gotta get back to the shop. Ludwig wants me back by eight since he's my ride." The albino threw down some of the money he had in his wallet and got up from his comfy stool. He turned and saw the table with the attractive brunette and saw he was gone. Only a little half mask remained. He shook off the feeling of foreboding. "See ya later Luke!"

Eight o'clock on the dot. The sun had sunk just below the horizon giving an eerie yet beautiful glow about the town. Ludwig was just closing shop as his husband ran up to him. "Hey. Right on time, Gil."

"Well I didn't want to be late to go home with you." The man gave the blonde a toothy grin that spoke volumes.

The younger blushed. "Do you always have to make me embarrassed?"

"Yes. Because you're adorable when embarrassed and I have the right as your husband to do so." Gilbert slipped his arm around the other and pulled him close. "And it's what couples do, right?"

Ludwig was practically a tomato. "You're an ass."

"Yup. Now let's go honey-bun." The duo got into Ludwig's precious Audi and drove home. All Gilbert wished for was a dreamless night.

* * *

I will give someone a free Germancest one-shot request if they can name what show Luke is from and who the mystery man is. :) R&R For it will make Germancest babies. |3


End file.
